Addiction
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: SEQUEL TO LEAVING. YOU NEED TO READ LEAVING BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY. Nick tries to move past Miley and Joe's death. Even if it did take him 14 years to do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that this is a little later than I expected

**Sorry that this is a little later than I expected. I have to do my school crap so sorry for the wait.**

"Dad I am home." I yelled while dropping my keys on the counter and put my bag on the chair. I found a note sitting there.

_I am doing stuff be back late. You can order pizza and then you can go out for ice cream. Don't forget you have a tour starting next week so you need to pack. Or if you want you can get new clothes for it. XOXO Nick._

Once again he leaves me. I think he is seeing someone and that is why he is always gone. I barely see him anymore. He always lets me get whatever I want because he feels like it is his way to make up for not being there. I ordered the pizza and then picked up the phone to call my boyfriend.

"Hey Heath."

"Hello?"

"It's Macey"

"Oh hey Mace."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No why?"

"My dad is out again and we won't be able to see each other for awhile after next week"

"I am kind of busy I will talk to you later."

"You just said you weren't busy."

"Things change." He said before he hung up.

_Nick's POV_

This is the first time I am going to be telling people about my depression. I am always working and trying to avoid having to talk to someone about it.

"I like your shoes." A girl with dark brown hair and a petite frame. She had blue eyes and she was dressed in black said.

"Thanks."

"I'm Lindsay."

"Nick."

"Aren't you that guy who used to be in a band?"

"Yea I didn't peg you as the kind of person who would've listened to my music."

"Well that was before I changed. I used to be your average teenage girl and then I started being teased more and more and so I started cutting myself and then I went too far one time. I ended up having to go to a shrink which is why I am here."

I just sat there in awe as this woman who I had met moments before told me about her life.

"What about you? Why are you here?" She said startling me from my daze.

"It's complicated."

"I am smart I think I can keep up." She said with a laugh. Her laugh was amazing.

"I had this girlfriend when I was 15 and she and I broke up and then she started dating my brother. One time when he was gone she and I slept together and she got pregnant. She was married to my brother at the time and so she left because she couldn't look at him after that. So she moved out. After a little while my brother became an alcoholic. I took him to see his wife and that was when he found out. He ended up drinking too much and he ended up in a coma. His wife couldn't handle it and she killed herself. My brother woke up and my daughter went to him. I thought it would be best because I wasn't ready to be a dad. A couple months after he was better he fell asleep at the wheel and got hit. He was DOA. I have had Macey since she was 2 and she looks a lot her mom and it hurts me because I was in love with her mom but I couldn't ever do anything because she was with my brother." I had never told anyone how I felt before and yet here I am telling it to a complete stranger.

"Wow you were right it was complicated. But maybe you just need to find someone new in your life and then maybe you can gain your life back." She said with an encouraging smile.

"I think you are someone who I could see myself becoming great friends with." I returned the smile.

"Well how about we have lunch next week. You can bring your daughter and we can talk?" I nodded. She pulled out her phone and I gave her a confused look.

"To put your phone number in" She rolled her eyes. I pulled out my phone and she put her number in and I put mine in hers.

"Mr. Jonas." Someone called and gestured for me to follow them.

After about an hour I finished and I went by the cemetery. I come by here at least 4 times a week. I looked down at my phone to see that Macey was calling.

"Hello"

"Hey dad, I know you are probably busy but I need to tell you something."

"Are you sure this can't wait until I get home?"

"No it's important."

"Ok what is it?"

"Dad I'm…

**I feel very evil right now. I am so happy to be writing this again. I made me a patient after much debate. And yes Lindsey I made me emo. But you still don't get to be Goth. HAHAHAHA. Sorry about that spazztic moment. Anyone who sends me a review telling me why it is called Addiction will get a chapter dedicated to them. Well I will probably have another chapter up soon. If it's up tomorrow then it will be after I do my homework. Yes I have homework in summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Addiction

_Previously on Addiction_

"_Hey dad, I know you are probably busy but I need to tell you something."_

"_Are you sure this can't wait until I get home?"_

"_No it's important."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Dad I'm…_

Back to the story

**No ones POV**

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." She said shyly. He could tell she was crying

"I will talk to you when I get home." He hung up the phone and looked down at Miley's gravestone.

"What have I done? I let her get so out of control." He whispered down at the grave.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled down in his contacts until he reached the new number that read _Lindsay_.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Nick."

"Oh hi Nick I am not supposed to be on the phone right now so I need to go. How about I call you back tomorrow?" This left Nick shocked. She sounded so different from when they met. She sounded like she had just had a close relative die.

"Sure. I guess I will talk to you then."

They hung up and he got in the car and drove home.

"Macey I am home."

There was no response and so he went upstairs to find her drawers empty and her closet cleaned out.

**With Macey**

Macey drove up to her Uncle Frankie and her Aunt Willow's house. She figured she could trust them. She went up to the door and knocked. Frankie walked out in just a pair of boxers.

"Macey, what are you doing here this late?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No its fine, but again I ask what are you doing here?"

"See I have a little situation and I told my dad and he got upset and so I left."

"Can you give me a little more detail?"

"Is aunt Willow here?"

"Yea let me go get her." He walked up the staircase that was on the left, leaving her in the living room.

"Hey Macey, is everything ok?" Willow Jonas asked. She was a 22 year old woman who had long, dark, wavy hair and brown eyes. She was average height.

"Sort of."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yea I guess." She took a breath before starting. "About a month ago I was at this movie premiere and I met this guy and we went to this party after the movie and someone must have spiked my drink because I ended up waking up the next morning at home but I didn't feel the same. I pretended everything was ok and then I started feeling sick. I went to the doctor and told my dad it was the flu. I thought that I would tell him that week but then he sprung the tour on me. I couldn't say no because it is my dream. I was going to tell Heath tonight but he was avoiding me and so then I figured since I felt like I needed to tell someone I told my dad. He freaked and so I packed up my stuff and came here."

"Wow that is a lot to deal with for a 16 year old girl."

"I just don't think I can be a mom. I don't have one so I wouldn't know how to be a good one."

"Sweetie that isn't what you should be worrying about right now. I think you should call your dad and tell him where you are."

Macey's face drained all color.

"No he will make me move out and he will make me quit the tour. Please don't make me call him"

"What if you call him and tell him that you are safe and that you just need to clear your head for a few days."

Macey nodded and walked away to call her dad.

**Ok so I know I picked the predictable route but I have ideas. Lindsey I made you 22 instead of 21. I almost made you 20 which would have made you happy. I think I might have to fill you in on my evilness to make it even more evil. Oh and to everyone who wants to know what Willow looks like, look up Kristen Stewart. Remember to review and if you tell me why the story is called addiction you will get a chapter dedicated to you. (Lindsey you actually have to give me a reason not just that you know why)**

**XOXO- Lindsay**


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
